


Magical Promise

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Battle Couple, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: When a monster corners her in an alleyway, Florina's sure this is it. Then a mysterious girl in a sparkly costume leaps to her rescue.





	

How did she get herself into these messes? No, wait, this was the first time she'd ever gotten into _this_ much trouble. That was Farina's department. But Farina had never been chased and cornered by a real life, flesh and blood monster before. She usually avoided this way home because it was too easy to get mugged or worse, but she was running late and she didn't want to be late for dinner, Fiora would worry. Granted, Fiora _always_ worried, and that's why Florina didn't want to make it worse.

She wasn't scared enough to prefer a mugger, but she was scared enough to start screaming like the damsel in a horror movie. Actually, they had every right to scream! Whatever this thing was, its teeth could probably rip a building in half and its claws were the size of her entire body!

"Don't eat me!" What a horrible way to end her life, a snack for this... _creature!_ But it was coming closer and closer, she whimpered and closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable end...

...it never came. She heard a cry of _grass blades, strike!_ followed by an unearthly howl, and when she opened her eyes the monster was a pile of dust at her feet. A tall girl with a long turqoise ponytail dressed in an elaborate green costume stood before her.

"You're safe now," she said. "Those monsters are everywhere lately. I'm just glad I found you in time! I've been fighting them on my own but it's starting to get tiring. Things like this are easier with a partner." Florina leaned against the brick wall, her head spinning. Monsters? Partner?

"Who are you? And...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Lyn of the Plains, but you can just call me Lyn. Since we'll be partners, we should be on a civilian name basis." Florina nodded, still not entirely sure if she understood.

"I'm Florina...and, you said I'm your partner? Wait, does this mean..."

"You'll be fighting the monsters along with me," Lyn said. Florina gulped, shuddering and hugging herself. That thing had nearly killed her, now she was going to have to go near them on purpose? She wasn't sure she liked this, and as she looked at her watch she realized she was officially late. Fiora was probably worried sick.

"Listen, Lyn-er, Lyn of the Plains, I should-"

"I won't keep you much longer. Just take this." Lyn pressed something into her hand. "When the time comes, just shout _wing power_ and the rest will take care of itself. You'll know immediately where to find me," she said. "We'll meet again soon. Be ready." Lyn leapt out of sight, and Florina took a moment to examine the object. It was shaped like a wing, a soft lavender that sparkled a bit. The back was a pin, and out of instinct she clipped it to her blouse before she resumed her walk home.

If either of her sisters noticed the pin, they didn't say anything. Farina teased her about meeting a boy ("Your face is so flushed!") and Fiora scolded her for being late, but Florina didn't give another thought to the encounter for the rest of the night.

 

It wasn't even a week before she woke up in the middle of the night, the pin on her blouse shining brighter than usual. As if in a trance, Florina slipped out of bed, took the pin and held it high.

"Wing...power!"

Moments later, she was dressed from head to toe in lavender, ribbons and lace and sparkles everywhere. She was supposed to fight monsters in _this?_ Then again, Lyn of the Plains had done it. Florina quietly snuck out the window, only to find a horse waiting for her...no, not a horse, a _pegasus!_ For a moment she wondered if her favorite childhood toy Huey had come to life.

Slate Street, a little voice whispered to her as she mounted. Lyn of the Plains was waiting for her. The pegasus took flight, and Florina gasped at the feeling of cool night air against her face. Somehow she felt so _right_ up here, and the pegasus seemed comfortable with her. _Like this was meant to happen._

She found Lyn of the Plains facing off against a similar monster to the one that attacked her that evening. _Now what?_ She didn't have a weapon like the sword Lyn was swinging, until a lance suddenly appeared in her hand. Literally out of nowhere, but she didn't have time to question it.

"Lyn!"

"Florina of the Skies! Aim for its back!" Somehow, despite never having handled a weapon before, Florina knew what to do. The lance fit her hand perfectly, it didn't even feel heavy like she would expect of a weapon. Her pegasus soared higher for a moment, then descended as Florina aimed her weapon at the monster's back. With a roar, the creature fell to the ground and evaporated into dust. Florina gasped, glanced at her weapon and then at Lyn. _Did I...did we just..._

She would have passed out and slid right off the pegasus if Lyn hadn't helped her down, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Easy now. It can be pretty scary at first, but you did a great job," she said. "Next time you'll have some advance warning, pegasi can sense danger and she'll be right at your side before you transform."

"So...she's mine, to keep? She doesn't just appear when I transform?"

"Sort of," Lyn explained. "Your brooch is infused with the spirit of the pegasus. Mine has the sense of the plains horse, only I don't ride." She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, all these little details must be confusing."

"No, it's okay! I-I'll need all the help I can get with this," Florina giggled. "Thanks...I mean, for explaining things. And for helping me."

Lyn drew her into a hug, sighing deeply.

"I should be thanking you. I don't like to admit it, but...it was lonely, doing this on my own for so long. This isn't going to be easy, not by a long shot, but I'm glad I finally have a partner."

"Lyn..." Florina smiled, leaning further into the embrace. "You won't be lonely anymore as long as I'm here. I promise."

Their costumes faded, replaced by their regular clothing, and the pegasus dissolved into light as she was drawn back to the symbol on Florina's brooch. It was later than late and Florina hoped her sisters would be asleep by now.

"Come on," Lyn said, "I'll walk you home if you'll tell me where you live."

And thus began Florina's career as a professional monster-fighter, and a beautiful partnership.


End file.
